Generally, an image display apparatus includes a display device for displaying an image and a supporting device for supporting the display device. The display device may be a monitor or a television. The supporting device includes a stand standing on a supporting surface and coupled to a rear surface of the display device and a base horizontally coupled to a lower end of the stand.
That is, the display device is pivotally coupled to a top of the stand by a hinge. To prevent the display device from falling down due to moment generated by the load, the base has a relatively wide area.
In the above-described image display apparatus, since the display device, the stand and the base are provided as separated units, the number of parts increases and the space efficiency of a place where the display apparatus will be installed is not good.
Due to the large number of parts, it is difficult to assemble the display apparatus and thus the manufacturing cost increases.
Furthermore, since the parts cannot be properly disposed in the display device, a thickness of the display device increases, thereby deteriorating the quality of the flat display device.
In addition, since the hinge provided between the display device and the supporting device is too long, the volume taken by the display device increases, thereby deteriorating the space efficiency.